Impossible Miracles
by NightenGale10
Summary: The ABC café has had its ups and downs, but they always seem to come through in the end. This is a perfect example of it. What happens if a maiden has all the Amis falling head over heels? OC/Feuilly,Azelma/Jehan.
1. Trudging Up the Stairs

Bahorel was running fast. He could feel the cold autumn wind through his wavy locks. The feeling made him want to stop running and relish the feeling. His arms were getting tired from carrying the figure that was on his back.

It was 7:03 and the ABC meeting started at 6:45. Good he thought. They would all be able to help him.

Bahorel rammed through the wine shop doors and made a sharp left towards the staircase, he stopped and put his friend's body down on the ground and drug him by the wrists up the stairs.

Lesgle's POV

It started out as an ordinary day. I had a wonderful breakfast of ham and eggs and then headed off to school. I had lost my philosophy essay on my way to class and tripped dozens of times. I also got mud all over my brand new purple waist coat, and then went to the wine shop for the revolutionary meeting.

I got upstairs to where the meeting was being held 4 minutes after the meeting had started. Enjolras was already 2 minutes into his inspirational speech. Joly and Combeferre motioned for me to sit down at the same table they were sitting at and I did.

It was now 18 minutes into the speech when a strange noise was heard throughout the room. Enjolras, who was clearly annoyed, tried to ignore it. After 3 minutes of this he had had enough.

''Who is responsible for that mysterious thumping noise?'' He demanded.

The rest students and I looked over at Grantarie because he was known for making Enjolras annoyed. But he was singing a lullaby and was delirious so we quickly realized he could not be the source of the noise.

Each of us started searching the room for a clue about the noise. I had no luck (of course) but I saw Marius go over to the staircase and look down the stairs in shock and horror. I quickly skidded over to the stair case as well. What I saw shocked me as well.

I saw a very grumpy Bahorel trudging up the stairs with a black eye and what seemed to be a broken wrist. Bahorel was dragging a lumpy and bloody figure up the stairs behind him. I wasn't able to tell who the figure was because the face was deformed.

A group of the rest of the Les Amis came over to see what we were looking at. When they saw their faces filled with worry. After realizing what was taking place, Enjolras, Feuilly, Joly, and Jehan ran down the staircase. Joly and Enjolras toke the bloody persons' arms and leg and carried them up the stairs. Feuilly and Jehan got on either side of Bahorel and he put his tired and limp arms over their shoulders.

They set both the wounded on the carpet of the second floor since it was the softest place to put them.

Combeferre started using his handkerchief to wipe off the unknown humans' face. Once he was done he gasped slightly and said ''Oh no! It can't possibly be. How did you let this happen Bahorel?!''

The rest of the student including me huddled around the unconscious person. As we stared at the face which was deformed and still a bit bloody, but recognizable. We figured that Combeferre had every reason in the world to be mad and a bit confused.

''Oh my God.'' Jehan said in a voice filled with horror instead of his usual whimsical tone.

''Very poetic…'' Feuilly stated sarcastically.

''Hush little baby don't you cry .Grantarie's gonna buy you some bourbon and wine.'' Grantarie sung in his drunken state.

''Shut up, Grantarie! Can somebody put the sock back in his mouth.''

''I don't know how he got out of it!''


	2. Are We There Yet

**Hi guys! Thanks for the support.**

**A special Thanks to ****Almost and Actress****, and**** Awesomeness24601.**

**Hope you guessed on who the wounded person was. **

''No this is not possible! It can't be Courfeyrac!'' Joly had been ranting on ever since he had seen Courfeyrac's deformed face. '' I would have thought I'd die from an illness before Courfeyrac did.''

''He's not going to die, Joly'' Feuilly sighed. ''Right Combeferre,''

''Right.'' Combeferre answered, '' and if he did die it would not be from an illness, it would probably be from blood loss.''

''Oh no, He's going to die from blood loss!'' Joly screamed.

''Get a grip!'' Bahorel firmly told Joly. Though he was hurt, Bahorel still had his temper.

It was now 10:15 and none of the students had left the café yet. All of them were worried sick about Bahorel and Courfeyrac's conditions.

Grantarie's endless lullaby rant had ended when Bahorel had built up enough strength to shove a sock in his mouth and tie his hand to the back of a wooden chair.

''Well he's able to shut up Grantarie'' Lesgle joked '' so he is feeling better, I guess.''

''Yes, but he still needs bandages for his eye and wrist. Also, Courfeyrac needs some as well. Why don't you go get some with Jehan.'' Combeferre was playing doctor, something Enjolras rarely let him do.

''Ok. But may I ask where I can find them?'' Lesgle asked politely.

''Feuilly can show you the way. The store is right near his workshop. Right Feuilly!''

Feuilly turned his attention from trying to wake Courfeyrac to the conversation Combeferre and Bossuet were having in the back of the room. Before answering Feuilly glanced worriedly at the clock and then replied. '' Oh, um yes. I'll show you the way.''

Well come on Jehan. We're going to get bandages, you're coming!'' Lesgle singsonged cheerfully, as he fell down the stairs to the first floor of the café.

The three very different revolutionaries walked out of the building and Feuilly lead them to their destination.

Lesgle couldn't help but notice that Feuilly kept looking at the clock like he had somewhere to be at this time of night.

''Is it ok with you guys if we stop by someplace on the way back?'' Feuilly asked uncomfortably.

'' Well as long as it doesn't interfere with them getting the bandages on time.'' Jehan said.

''Oh it won't. I promise, it will only take a minute.''

''Is it at the workshop?'' Lesgle asked.

''No'' Feuilly simply answered.

After getting the bandages from the market place on a corner the two students followed the fan maker to a sweet little over grown garden. Lesgle and Jehan exchanged curious looks but didn't question their leader. Once deep inside the garden Feuilly turned to them.

'' We have to be really quiet.'' He whispered to them. They nodded in return.

After about 2 minutes after waiting patiently behind a shrub they each heard a wonderful sound.

It was unmistakably a young female's voice. Soprano and beautiful.

''Wow.'' Lesgle sighed he felt like sleeping to the peaceful tune. Every time he felt about to drift off he would wake himself so he could hear her continue.

''Such pretty lyrics.'' Jehan was amazed. ''Feuilly just sat there with a smug grin on his face.

After the singing was done the girl hurried away. She hadn't even noticed us.

'' Best detour ever Feuilly!'' Jehan and Lesgle exclaimed!

''I know, she comes here every 10:45 and sings, I love hearing her.'' Feuilly said dreamily. _It seems as though Feuilly's got a mystery crush! _ Lesgle thought mischievously.

**Hope you liked it. I have a few questions I would like you to answer in your review! Should more of the café boys learn about the singing girl? Who do you think she is? Do you think I should drag the whole Javert and Jean Valjean thing into this story or no? Thanks!**


	3. Slipped Out the Door

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… school's been rough. I don't own Les Mis; if I did the barricade boys wouldn't die! Enjoy**

**Feuilly's POV**

I whistled merrily as I walked down the to the fan shop. It had been a week of successful sightings of the mysterious singing girl. She had been there every day this past week right on time singing as beautifully as ever! Too bad I'd never have the nerve to talk to her. I would make a fool of myself if she turned out to be an ugly old hag, or even worse a little girl no older than 13.

I guess something's were never meant to be. Now I know how Joly feels when a doctor tells him he doesn't have a certain disease.

As I walk through the door and say a quick hello to my co-workers I go to my station at the back of the shop. My station is a little desk chipped here and there with nails sticking out all over the place. I regret to inform you but I secretly think all the desks in the shop are out to get me, because I can't pass one without getting a splinter or scrape.

My boss, the store owner, comes over to me and greets me in his stern tone which I have come to hate. Don't get me wrong but this guy is terrible. Once a guy asked for a raise to feed his infant, and my boss pulled some strings and got him arrested.

''Mr. Feuilly?'' He asked glaring at me from the top of his glasses reminding me of the librarian.

'' Yes Sir? How might I be of serves?''

''You mousier have been humming for the past week and it is driving me mad. If you had any common sense you would stop it immediately or you might end up in the streets. Got it?''

''Yes Sir.'' I nodded politely. While working I learned you didn't want to argue with your boss unless you wanted to lose a hand, so I let his rudeness slide.

After work I quickly headed over to Joly's apartment to see if Courfeyrac and Bahorel were doing any better than when I saw them yesterday. Last night Joly had volunteered to keep them safe at his apartment while they healed. The rest of the students and I agreed since Joly was the medical student.

As I came into the door of the building I quickened my pace, the suspense killing me. What if something had gone terribly wrong after I left last night?

The bad thoughts I had left my head as I got nearer to the door and heard Courfeyrac and Bahorel jolly voices filling the room with the story of how they had gotten beaten up.

I cautiously opened the door not trying to draw any attention to myself. But when I stepped in Grantarie's arm got wrapped around my shoulders as he shouted to the rest of the students.

''Our working friend, Feuilly, has finally arrived.''

So much for trying not to be heard or seen.

Each of the men assembled gave me friendly greetings and hugs as they told me the story of what happened to Bahorel and Courfeyrac.

''So basically, our friend Courfeyrac wanted to impress a girl. Her dad got involved and so did Bahorel.'' Combeferre explained.

''That's no fun 'Ferre tell him the long version!'' Bahorel pleaded.

''No its way to violent.'' Combeferre said with his arms crossed over his chest.

I was glad to see that Bahorel and Courfeyrac were okay. So at 10:00 when almost everyone (excluding Enjolras) was intoxicated, I slipped out the door to go find my singing maiden.

**Enjolras's POV**

It had been a pretty fun night that was still in need of an inspirational speech from yours truly. So I was surprised to see Feuilly sneak out in the middle.

I did the only rational thing to do in these situations… I followed him.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and tell me what you think, how I could improve, or how you'd like the story to go from here. I accept any comments good or bad. Just don't swear! Thanks for reading everybody.**


	4. Catch a Glance

**I don't own Les Miserables…sadly.**

**Enjolras' POV**

I followed Feuilly through the streets being as quiet as I could be. Even though Feuilly didn't know I was there I could tell that he felt he was being watched. I knew because he kept looking around worriedly.

Feuilly came to a stop at the entrance of a courtyard. He went in and ducked behind a bush. I peered around the corner of the entrance so I would not be spotted.

**Feuilly's POV**

I knew I was early. But I didn't want to risk any chances of being late. Tonight was the night I would finally catch a glance at my maiden. Maybe I would even talk to her.

After about 25 minutes, butterflies formed in my stomach as I heard her lovely voice fill the air. She got all the right notes. But, she was singing in a different language. Welch maybe? No, that couldn't be it. It had to be Gaelic I decided. Yes, defiantly Gaelic.

While she was singing I looked through the bushes hoping to get a look at her. I succeeded.

She was more than just beautiful, she was breath taking.

She was fairly tall and slim. With red wavy locks of hair reaching her shoulders. She had deathly pale skin that surprisingly still had a healthy glow to it. Her lips were full and naturally red. She had a dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks.

I knew she wasn't perfect but she was close to flawless.

She had an Ivy dress cover her well defined curves. My mystery maiden also had a light brown vest on. An off white ribbon pulled most of her hair (with an exception of a lock or two which hanged in the front.)

The only thing wrong with was that she was a street gamin.

The bottom of her dress was muddy and torn. Her arms and face were dirty and looked like they would get frost bite from being so cold.

I must have been making too much noise because she suddenly stopped, looked around hurriedly, than ran away. As she was running I noticed she was carrying a violin and bow with her.

I then exited the garden hoping that tomorrow I would actually talk to my mystery maiden. I could learn her name so I didn't have to call her mystery maiden anymore.

**Enjolras' POV**

WOW, was all I could say, I mean think. That was the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard. No wonder Feuilly was coming here. Her voice was addicting. I ran it through my head again and again. I couldn't forget it, and that wasn't a bad thing.

''Enjolras, what are you doing here?!" Damn

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please comment and rate! It means a lot to me.**

.


	5. Suprising Openess From R

**I haven't updated in so long and I feel so terrible! I'll try to make it up to you…**

**I am not a French writer, therefore I do not own Les Mis.**

**Enjolras' POV**

What was I thinking? Correction, I wasn't thinking. I have always known what is right and what is wrong but I must have lost my mind! Feuilly is very observant, of course he would know if someone was spying on him! All the excitement from Courfeyrac and Bahorel's recovery must have made me not think straight. Yes, I'm positive it was that!

I turned to my surprise to find an unshaven man of about 25 years of age. His blue bloodshot eyes and odor were enough to tell me that he was obviously a drunkard. An unruly patch of brown curly hair sat on his head. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

''Uh, Grantarie,''

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't the only one out of place.

''What are you doing here?'' I questioned, getting the strictness back in my voice.

''No, What are you doing here?''

''I asked first"

''No actually _I_ asked first.'' Grantarie corrected.

I studied my toes as I said the next words, ''I followed Feuilly..''

Grantarie gave a smug grin then in an arrogant voice asked, ''and why is that Apollo?''

I looked up at him and crossed my arms. ''One question at a time. What are you doing here?''

The drunk cynic frowned, then getting serious he looked in to my eyes. ''Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.'' I was a bit surprised at first for Grantarie being so straight forward with me. It was so out of character for him.

''I'm not promising anything to a drunkard skeptic.''

''Oh well that's rude. It hurt my soul.'' He clenched his chest pretending to be wounded.

'' Go on, I'm getting impatient.''

He leaned forward and whispered, '' I think I'm in love with a singing street gamin.''

''Excuse me" I never thought R would confess his love for a girl straight to my face before.

'' Every evening a girl, comes here singing in Gaelic in the sweetest voice. It is truly magical.''

I gulped, I had seen the way Feuilly looked at his singing maiden, and I have a feeling Grantarie and Feuilly's Maidens are the same one. Could it be they're both in love with the same girl?

''She goes by the name Cher, but her real name is Cheretta Montparnasse.'' Grantarie noted.

'' How the hell did you get all this information?''

''You know Eponine Thenadier.'' I did know the name Thenadier. I'm not sure about the first name though.

''She's the girl who follows around Marius." Oh. Wait why would she talk to Grantarie and not me?!

**I hope you enjoyed and paid attention to names (hint, hint).I know this was a bit I will be going to Maine for a week on the third but hopefully I can fit a chapter in before then. Until next time! Comment, Follow, and Favorite! **

.


	6. Down by the Marketplace

**I changed the summary because it made no sense what so ever with the way the story was going. Enjoy please.**

**Feuilly's POV**

I opened up my eyes to see the run down falling-apart ceiling. I tore the single blanket made of knitted of wool off my bed in the excitement of yesterday. I jumped out of bed only to be met with the painful sensation of my aching back. Oy.

I dunked my head in the basin full of water at my bedside table. Then I dried my face and hair, and dressed myself. My final touches were my hat, and the scarf that I had tied around my waist that showcased a French flag. (I said I thought the polish flag would be a lot more appealing to the people but no, 'Mr. My Ponytail is longer than Yours' had to have it his way.)

I grabbed my box of paint brushes and fabric soon to be turned to fans and left my apartment.

''You're looking cheerful today M. Feuilly.'' Said the merry land lady as I left the building.

''Why thank you Madam Pearmone.'' I answered her with a tip of my hat.

I was almost skipping down the streets. My beautiful mysterious maiden was taking over my mind. I longed to see her face-to-freckled face.

I reached the part of Paris that I had yet to find a safe shortcut threw. The place was scattered with whores, murders, thieves, and in the saddest cases… all three. I loathed walking by the bloodstained alleyways, and being asked for business by the prostitutes. The market place near the docks was by far the worst place. That was the one place I feared the most.

''At the end of the day It's all for the three francs.'' I muttered to myself careful not to let anybody know I would have a trio of francs in my pocket when I returned.

As I came upon the market place I placed alleyway with a group of suspicious looking fellows. One looked extremely sinister with a black mask covering his face.

I tried not to make eye contact with them but I just couldn't help myself. One of the young men, clad in pretty fashionable clothing for these parts, with dark hair hung in wavy locks to his shoulders, reminded me of the gamin who was the apple of my eye. With his striking green eyes he stared at me through the darkness. His high cheek bones and sharp shoulders were enough to make me shutter.

On my maiden the features were soft and innocent, on him there were ruthless and vile.

I picked up my speed sighing in relief as I came upon the steps of the fan shop.

**Eponine's POV**

It was late in the afternoon when I drug Azelma out of the house the go to the Musian.

''Please, 'Zelma, I'm beggin' you!''

''No. Ep, those students scare me.''

''You are scared of everythin' in sight Zelm''

''I ain't have a problem with that at the moment!''

Finally I let Azelma have the best of me. I let go of her chestnut ringlets and she bounded away from me.

''I guess you won't be seeing M. Courfeyrac tonight, Zelm.'' I teased. Azelma looked back at me, face showing mixed emotion, she then bounded back screaming, ''I'm coming, 'Ponine. WAIT UP!''

''The one thing I never get 'bout you Zelma is your love for that bloody student.'' I said to my sister, crossing my arms.

She crossed her arms as well. And then, mimicking me, she said, '' I could say the same 'bout you and Pontmercy.''

I shoved her a little to my left in a kidding way before saying. ''Marius is different''

Zelma giggled ''you're on a first name basis with this guy?'' I scrunched my nose at her.

We walked a little while longer before we came to the door way to the café. To prepare myself for Marius I bit my lips and pinched my cheeks to make both red and rosy. Azelma laughed at me saying in a loving tone, ''Your already beautiful Ep. No need for preparation.'' _Easy for you to say with your chestnut ringlets and freckled blushing cheeks. _

We both said hello to the Waitress, Musichetta, before going upstairs. I went first.

I came to the top step, and not wanting to go any further I waved Marius over. He and another student I had been told was Apollo were the only ones who noticed me. I couldn't say the same for Azelma because she had attracted quite a few eyes from some of the students.

Marius trotted over followed by the blond revolutionary student.

''Hey,'Ponine. What's the matter?'' He asked worriedly.

My cheeks blushed. '' Nothin' just wanted t' see you.'' I answered as cutely as I could.

''Well that's kind of you Ep'' I blushed even harder. Then turning to Apollo he said '' Enjolras, do you know Eponine?'' Enjolras? Grantarie told me it was Apollo! Bastard.

''I know of her,'' he said.

I smiled at Enjolras and stuck out a hand. ''Pleased t' make your acquaintance M. Enjolras" I said

Enjolras looked a bit taken aback. After a few moments of staring at my hand he took it lightly in his palm bent over and kissed it. I felt myself grow redder.

**I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry but this will not turn into an Eponine/Enjolras fanfiction (just a little on the side. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
